


Something Stimulating

by tonylovedthestarstoofondly



Series: Stars' Tumblr Fills 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Stim Toys, Stimming, i dont know how to tag this, implied Harley/Peter, it can be read either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonylovedthestarstoofondly/pseuds/tonylovedthestarstoofondly
Summary: Bucky liked hearing what gadgets in Tony's workshop were for, and today was no differentOrBucky gets introduced to the concept of stimming





	Something Stimulating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfwheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/gifts).



> For my beloved Mer, for sending me happy stuff when I was sad.

“What this?” Bucky said, pointing at a strange looking cube sitting on a table. 

“Harley’s fidget cube.” Tony answered distractedly, pulling a jagged peice of wire out of Bucky’s arm. “Did you stick your arm in a blender? Absolutely no respect for my tech Barnes.”

“Whats a fidget cube?” Bucky asked curiously and Tony blinked in surprise at him. He reached out and dropped the cube into Buckys flesh hand.

“It’s a cube with different shaped sides, he probably forgot it when Peter lured him away earlier with food. He stims when he’s frustrated.” Tony said, taking in Bucky’s confused look and elaborating. “Stimming is a way to calm down, repetitive behaviors, repetitive motions…something rhythmic and calming that you can control when you’re nervous. Like your finger tapping.”

“Oh,” Bucky said, staring back down at the cube in his hand. He turned it over carefully and examined it. “And these…fidget cubes. They help with that?”

“There’s a variety of them.” Tony said, starting to close up the arm as he finished. “Hulk’s got a giant slime ball in his room because he likes something he can’t break. I’m working on a chewy for Peter, the kid forgets his super strength and bites through them.”

“Can…everyone use them?” Bucky said as the last panel clicked into place and he flexed his now fixed arm. 

“You do it already.” Tony said, nodding to where Alpine was curled on the other edge. “You pet him when you’re anxious right? That’s sensory feedback. But that doesn’t mean you can’t try others. JARVIS?”

“I will put together a sample package for Mister Barnes.” JARVIS assured him. 

“You don’t hav-” Bucky started to say before falling silent as Tony levelled an unimpressed look at him. 

“Time to go be a knight in distress for Morgan!” Tony said cheerfully. “DUM-E, you can’t come because you know very well Rhodey bear was a  _figurative_  dragon with no flames. Butterfingers, you get to come be the royal steed. Chop chop, my princess needs to rescue me.”

“Thank you Tony.” Bucky said and Tony only flashed him a brilliant smile as he chiviied Butterfingers into the elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Take a breath, stretch your fingers, drink some water! Don't forget your self care! You can find me on Tumblr at tonylovedthestarstoofondly, so drop me a prompt!


End file.
